Mating Season
by Random Shortie
Summary: What happens when Zim misses three days of school and wants to know why and see something that could change his life forever. yaoi smut  bad with summaries  Enjoy


HEY, HEY I'm back again with my third yaoi. Even though a friend of mine said not to write it *cautiously looks over shoulder and sees grimmkittycat* well let me just say what I have to say before I die

Dib is 16 and Zim has grown a few feet from the low gravity annnnd…

Disclaimer: I don't own any Invader Zim characters…..which sucks very much :'''C

Grimmkittycat: ooooh LaKi~yya! *pulls out knife*

ShortAndFun: Gotta go BYE! *runs like hell*

XXXXXXXXXX

~Chapter 1~

Dib paced back and forth in his room, wondering where Zim could have been. Zim has been gone for three days which is weird since Zim has threatened world "What is that evil Irken planning? It must be planning something big, like vaporizing the town or kill the president OR WORST!" (turning people into monkey)

Dib stopped pacing and ran to pacing and ran to his closet, grabbing some gear "I have to find out what he's up to and put an end to it."

When he got all he needed he darted towards the door but before he could grab for the door it slammed right into his face. "Quit with the yelling you big headed dweb! I'm trying to finish this last freaking level and if you mess this up for me I swear to beejesus I'll shove your humongous head up your butt hole."

Dib cringed at the image of his head up butt. He'd ask how'd she do it but was too scared she'd demonstrate it. Dib raised his hand in defense "Don't worry about that Gaz I'm going to be gone for a while to do some…..research."

Gaz raised an eyebrow with suspicion but walked out the room, mumbling whatever and went back to playing here game.

Dib sat there for a second before getting up and walked out the house saying how his sister was a maniac and ran to Zim's house.

~Some Time Later~

Dib soon reached Zim's House a bit put of breathe from running so far. After taking some deep breathes he glared up at the alien's base "Ok Zim let's see what you're up to."

With that said he cautiously walked up to the door with the gnomes eyeing him every step of the way. When Dib reached the door he rang the doorbell a few times. Soon a poorly crafted robot "dad" opened the door with a creepy smile on its face "Why hi there young man! Who may you be?"

Dib fidgeted "Uh hi my name is Charles, Tony Charles." He didn't know what would happen if he said his real name so he didn't say his real name.

The robot dad smiled sending sparks everywhere "Why hello Charles Tony Charles what can I do for you?"

Dib scratched his head "I'm here to give Zim his homework he missed for the last 3 days."

The robot jerked a bit "Ah yes come in" he moved out the way "Homework is great for the children's health."

"Uh sure" Dib said as he walked in.

Dib looked around and saw the little giggling robot watching "Ninja Cats". Dib didn't feel like messing with him but he had no other choice since he didn't know the layout of the alien base. With no other choice he got in front of Gir's vision and waved "Hiya."

Gir gave him a big smile and waved happily "HI, HI BIG HEAD!"

He paused a moment before his eyes started to glow red and stood to attack "INTRUDER ALERT!"

Gir jumped at Dib like a kung fu maniac. But while Gir was midair dib pulled out a cupcake and waved it away from him. Gir's eyes were fixed on it and his antenna stood up high, screaming "CUPCAKE!" and tackled it instead of Dib.

Dib chuckled at how easily the robot was distracted. He walked next to the sing Gir asked in a serious tone "Gir can you tell me where your master is?"

Gir took a big bite of his cupcake before answering "Sure it's a this way."

Gir got up and ran, laughing hysterically, with the half eaten cupcake over his head. Dib stood there for a second before running after the lil' robot.

"We here!" Gir announced before stuffing the rest of the cupcake into his mouth. "Aaaaaw." His antenna drooped a bit.

Dib looked at the door then looked at Gir "Thanks Gir for the helped."

Dib rewarded him with another cupcake (A/N: I wonder where he stashed those at?)

Gir snatched the cupcake and squealed off the cupcake above his head. Dib shook his head, chuckling, before getting serious again "Now to get down to business."

He opened the door slowly peeking through the crack. There wasn't much in there just a bed a desk with a laptop, a mirror, a closet and a bathroom. There was some clanging coming from the bathroom "It seems like he's in there cleaning up" he walked in then ran to the closet "I don't know how much time I have so I better hurry

He opened the closet and rummaged through some dirty clothes some were either wet or sticky. Dib didn't get much time to search through them before he heard footsteps "Shit!"

Dib was going to be in deep trouble if he got caught now. He jumped in the closet, closing the door behind him.

Zim walked out the bathroom, flushed, with a towel barely covering his butt. He sat on the edge of the bed not bothering to put on some clothes cause they'll just get dirty just like the other clothes in the closet (wink wink). The reason why is because of the once the irken body reaches a point in time it will reach heat. For male irkens they'll get hard ons non-stop for a week.

Zim groan as the fabric groaned against his almost hard cock. Zim flushed, he didn't what he'd do if Dib found out about his condition. Zim shuddered at the thought, which made him harder than before. So he took off the towel and took a moment before rubbing against the slit of the head. Zim gasped softly, eyes starting to glaze over with lust. After a minute he grabbed the whole shaft and pump it. Moans grew louder and louder and he grew faster with speed.

Dib was watching everything from the slightly opened door (A/N: perv). That most of been why all the clothes in the closet was sticky and wet. He was went red from that information it went even redder as he continued to watch Zim play with himself. Dib gulped, he wanted to look away but his body wouldn't listen. And like any other 16 year old boy would he got hard. 'NONONONONO! I have to stay focused I can't be getting this way over my worst enemy. I have to stay composed and keep my wits together. I'm sure that this will end soon and I can leave"

But that theory went out the door when he heard something he thought he'd never hear in a million years. Zim had reached his climax. Cumming hard, he screamed Dib's name. Dib's eyes were wide with shock. Zim…..screaming….his name…

Dib stared at the panting alien in astonishment. Just looking at him made his dick twitch in anticipation. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and threw the door open startling the flushed Irken "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU FILTHY HUMAN! GET OUT!"

Dib walked up to Zim, chuckling darkly, "You tell me to leave but you were just moaning my name with a passion."

Zim's face flushed his mouth gaping like a fish. He couldn't say anything since he was found out doing such a thing by dib himself. Then Zim noticed gotten to close for comfort making him crab walk backwards across his bed until his back hit the wall, "S-Stay back!"

Dib smirk evilly sending shivers down Zim's back. Just looking at him now, he actually looked as if he was related to Gaz. "How can I stay back when hearing your voice is luring me closer and closer?"

Dib crawled onto the bed, growling lustfully. Zim could feel his body heat up from the stares he was receiving "Damn my Irken body." Zim cursed darkly.

"Looks like you need some help with that." Dib chuckled as he saw Zim getting hard once again.

Zim blushed and turned away "It's not my fault the Irken body works this way."

Then Zim felt a warm heat on his ear "You know you want me Zim, quit denying it."

Zim snapped his head back to deny what Dib was saying but was stopped with warm lips locked with his. It wasn't long before Dib deepened the kiss forcing his tongue in the alien's mouth. Tensing, Zim tried to push Dib off as best as he could. As Zim pushed Dib noticed how weak Zim has become and smirked in the kiss.

Feeling mischievous he began to grind his clothed hard against the alien's gaining groans and moans "no…s-sto- AH!"

Zim couldn't come up with the words as pleasure overtook him. Dib chuckled in amusement "Well look at this. You tell me to stop but your body is enjoying every minute of it."

Zim couldn't take anymore humiliation from this lowly human. So summoning all the strength he could muster up he sent his hand flying towards face.

A loud slapping sound filled the room. Zim huffed as he looked at the surprised Dib. There was silence until Dib whipped his head with narrowed eyes. Zim yelped and tried to squirm away but it was too late. Dib grabbed both his hands and tied them to the headboard with his trench coat tie "Big mistake!"

All of a sudden Dib bent down and start to nip the Irken's nipple. Zim bit his lip to avoid letting out any moans. Dib continued to nip and sucked on him a little while longer before continuing kisses down to Zim's twitching dick. Dib smirked making Zim feel uncomfortable "D-d-don't you dare!"

Dib's smirk grew into a grin, "But what if I did this."

Dib blew on the tip Zim's erection gaining a surprised yelp from Zim and a madly twitching cock. "Just to think it'd be like this after just blowing on it. I wonder what'll happen when I do this."

Before Zim could reject Dib licked the tip teasingly. The taste was quite salty but dib didn't mind it one bit. He glanced up and saw Zim panting and eyes shut tight. This look made him want to make him scream so without warning Dib engulfed the shaft. Zim's eyes flew open and let out pleasure-filled scream. The scream went from his ears to his groin.

Grinning, he bobbed his head up and down while humming sending Zim to Crazyville "N-n-n-no AH! S-stop…it."

The pleasure was making Zim go crazy with pleasure. As Dib continued to blow him Zim came hard into Dib's mouth. As Zim lay panting Dib swallowed Zim's seed. He leaned over and kissed him "Now it's my turn."

Zim shivered. He didn't know what to do his senses already left the building and all the pleasure his archenemy was giving him they were never coming back.

While Zim was distracted Dib shoved his legs apart and bent over his entrance "Well, well, well Zim. Seems like you really want me that badly, seeing that you're twitching down here."

Zim's cheeks flared "NO! DON'T LOOOK THERE YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

He tried to shut his legs but Dib's grip tightened preventing him from doing so. Dib dipped down to suck on his entrance before shoving his tongue in. Zim gritted his teeth trying his best to get rid of the sensation up his butt. Dib continued with this until he thought he was well prepared he straightened out and lined his dick along Zim's entrance but stopped "Zim I have to warn you now before I just dive on in. It's going to hurt….a lot so try to endure it."

Zim looked at Dib for a second and gave him a small grin "Well I'm the Great Zim! I can endure whatever you throw at me."

Dib smiled "Alright then. I'm going in."

Without a second thought Dib thrust into Zim 'til the whole shaft was in him. Zim screamed at the top of his lungs squeezing his eye tight. This didn't go unnoticed by Dib, so he grabbed Zim's cock and stroked it to get some of the pain away. Zim Took a couple of breathes to calm his body down "dib *pant* hurry!"

Dib happily agreed, pulled out and rammed back in causing Zim to scream out loud. Of course this didn't go unnoticed, so Dib began to massage his dick. This continued until Zim yelped and moaned with half-lited eyes. Dib grinned, seeing that he found Zim's special spot and picked up the pace. Zim was going crazy as his body was drowned in pleasure "D-D-Dib ah! Untie…"

Dib already knew what he was asking and untied him. Zim hugged Dib by the neck as he felt his climax. Dib wasn't too far from his either so he sped up the pace.

"I'm…..gonna…." Zim panted out.

"Me too!" Dib groan.

Just as they were about to cum the door flew open slamming into the wall "GIVE ME CUPCAKE BIG HEAD!"

Surprise struck them hard. Dib jumped thrusting hard into Zim. Zim yelped and came over them both, clamping down on Dib. Dib groaned as he came spilling his seeds into zim.

Both collapsed on the bed, panting. Gir giggled and jumped on the bed between them "Big Head and Zimmy sitting in a tree k.i..n.g. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Dib laughed a little while Aim frowned "Gir go into sleep mode so WE can sleep."

"Ok!"

Next thing you know Gir flopped on the bed sucking his thumb. Zim sighed in relief and looked up at Dib who was smiling warmly at him.

Zim blushed "You know Dib-worm since you mated with me were mated for life."

Dib kissed him tenderly "I don't mind that idea. Now sleep we have school tomorrow.

Zim smiled softly and Drifted off to sleep with Dib right beside him.


End file.
